PC cards are widely used in laptop computers for interconnecting devices including modems, network cards, flash memory, and miniature hard disk drives to the laptop computer. One major benefit of the PC cards is that they are very small. Some are sized smaller than credit-cards.
PC cards are now being used in cameras and other devices for storing data, sound and images. Some digital cameras have PC card technology, including flash memory, to record digital photographs. PC cards are removable from the camera to transport the images to a laptop or other computer. Accordingly, the recorded image can be viewed and/or printed. Most laptop computers have PC card slots built in.
Although the demand for PC card based devices such as digital cameras has increased in recent years, many desk top type personal computers are not specifically adapted to accommodate PC cards. Various externally connectable PC card devices have been developed. A typical externally connectable PC card device plugs into the parallel, or serial port of a standard personal computer. Power is supplied to the PC card device from an external plug, or from a keyboard connection, for example.
Many computer users have speakers, printers, scanners, lamps and other power drawing devices plugged in near the computer system creating a tangled mess of wire. Additional wires for a PC card device are undesirable. What is desired is a PC card device that does not require additional wires and which conveniently connects to a personal computer.
FIG. 1 shows a docking assembly 10 and carrier 12. The docking assembly 10 is fixed in a hard drive bay of a typical personal computer 14. The personal computer 14 has an internal power supply 16 and an IDE ribbon cable 18. The docking assembly 10 couples with the power supply 16 and the IDE ribbon cable 18 of the computer 14. The docking assembly 10 includes a plug 20 for receiving the carrier 12.
The carrier 12 includes a base 22 and a cover 24 for housing a hard drive 26. The carrier 12 slides into the docking assembly 10 to couple the hard drive 26 with the power supply 16 and the IDE ribbon cable 18. Computer users rely on carriers 12 to selectively interconnect multiple disk drives to the personal computer 14 having a docking assembly 10.